Marvel Vs DC Fanon Wiki
Welcome to ! Hey Heya Ello Hello Marvelites Hello DC Fans Bonjouir Marvelites Salut DC Fans What's up guys Hello DC and Marvel fans Bonjouir DC and Marvel fans ,and welcome to a place where all fans of Marvel and DC may come together and create articles on either sides of these two comics or do epic fan battles with characters from either Marvel and DC, you may also make fan characters of your choice from Marvel as well as DC, the possibilities are endless. We hope to see more users return on this site for the days to come! Since 2015, we've had a total of pages and users. Ironman2.jpg|Iron Man|linktext=Aka Tony Stark, built the suit after suffering a chest injury when captured by captors. Batsy.jpg|Batman|linktext=AKA Bruce Wayne, another billionaire who built the Bat-Suit out of his dark past. CaptainAmericano.jpg|Captain America|linktext=AKA Steve Rogers, a World War 1 super soldier who still fights for the greater good. SuperMAN.jpg|Superman|linktext=AKA Clark Kent, or his Kryptonian name, Kal-El. An extra terrestrial being trying to live a normal life but... Aqa.jpg|Aquaman |linktext=AKA Arthur Curry, a human/fish that lives in the city of Alantis What is Marvel vs DC Wikia? Marvel and DC, two of the most loved comic book series/universes ever, these two are the two that made what comics are today, and even some of the graphic novels. When Superman first appeared in Action Comics saving cats from trees and in general helping civilians all those years ago, to fighting godly beings and teaming up with other "metahumans". Batman, who appeared as apart of the Detective Comics, Batman #1 in May 1939. When him and Robin first debuted to stop the one of the greatest comicbook villains known today, the Joker and these two heroes continued on to go on more known adventures such as Convergence, Infinite Crisis, The Death of Superman, War of the Gods, New Gods, Flashpoint, the Justice League etc. Then, there was Marvel on the other hand, when on the same year, they debuted Namor and the Android verion of Human Torch in Motion Pictures Funnies Weekly #1 and Marvel Mystery Comics. Then, came Captain America who debuted in 1941, and then in the following years more of our known heroes came to be, going through events like the Civil War, Secret War, Days of Future Past, Infinity Gaunlet etc. The list is everlasting. Though....in 1996. There was one comic, that dropped, by the name DC vs Marvel that hit and went big. Where they crossed over and fought, until realising the bigger enemy. This comic was acknowledged and loved by fans, and went on as far to want a movie adaption of it. However, you, yourself, in your own way can make that happen. You can make your own Marvel characters or DC characters here, as well as make epic fan battles, fan games, fan fiction, fan movies etc. Here is where you can post all your Marvel and DC fanon. This wiki is a wikia that allows you as a user to fulfil your Marvel and DC dreams! The Fanon Wiki There's loads of ideas, even billions of ideas in the playbook. Each idea being more different than the next. No matter how crazy or out there your idea may be. As for ideas of fanon if you don't know what you could do like mentioned before, they're fan characters from either side you can create, fan fiction, roleplay with different users, make fan battles with either different users or your own series of fan battles. You can even create fan projects, like stories or games. If your looking for a more formal approach maybe make some info pages on fan characters, even science and tech that your character may use as a weapon or an ordinary gadget. Even planets if need be, or "gods" from the universe (just dont put god in the character's name and dont make him too Mary-Sue-ish). So, they're loads of fanon ideas you can write here, let your mind roam free, guys. Don't worry everyone, the wiki is still being worked on :) ---- More coming soon! :) Best Marvel Quotes Reload the page a bit and you'll get the drift of the title of this section. If not working, you may have to wait, close the tab then open up the software and put this page again. "For Asgard!" "When God didn't like what he created, he washed it all away in 40 days and 40 nights. I will do it in three"-Magneto "Face it Tiger, you just hit the Jackpot"-Mary Jane,Amazing Spider-Man #41 "And I have shown him...a man without hope is a man without fear"-Daredevil "Tell us about your hammer, Thor?' "With great power, comes great responsibility"-Uncle Ben "You think you've know fear, you think you've know oppression, you have not yet known DOOM"-Doctor Doom Who is your favourite Marvel superhero? Iron Man Hulk Captain America Thor Black Widow Hawkeye Vision Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch Quicksilver Black Panther Ghost Rider Falcon Iron Patriot The Defenders Steven Strange/Dr Strange Captain Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy Moon Knight SHIELD Howard the Duck Who's your favourite Marvel villaim? Doctor Doom Magneto Norman Osbourne Red Skull Loki Galactus Eric Kilmonger American Panther White Wolf Ultron Apocylapse Kingpin Krang Doctor Octopus Thanos Eros of Titans Nighthawk All polls will be updated weekly. "Her hobby is hunting down the best fighters in the world and beating them to death with her bare hands"-Helena Bertenilli "I don't talk to fish"-Aquaman "Her hero, how noble, oh wait, you didn't stop JFK from getting assisanated, or made sure Hitler stayed in art school; you saved your mommy, you missed her"-Reverse Flash, Flashpoint Who is your favourite DC Superhero? Batman Superman Wonder Woman Aquaman The Flash Cyborg Green Lantern Thomas Wayne Batman Professor Zoom Shazam Supergirl Martian Manhunter Black Canary Wally West/Flash Arrow Robin Who is your favourite DC villain? General Zod Joker Hush Deadshot Black Manta Reverse Flash Professor Zoom Savitar Harley Quinn Solomon Grundy Killer Croc Firelfly Enchantress Killer Frost Captain Boomerang Anti Monitor Mr Freeze __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse